He Stood
by AM Wake
Summary: When a photo of AJ in Chicago leaks, TMZ struggles to find out who the man with her is. Which WWE Superstar is the mystery man? Which WWE Superstars rage builds over? But which WWE Superstar goes to far?
1. Mystery Man

TMZ had given up. Who was the mystery man in the AJ picture? It was in Chicago. Maybe her boyfriend CM Punk. But, the man was a WWE Superstar. He was tall, tan, and tattooed. The WWE Wrestlers barely talked to AJ because of the stalking TMZ had done.

The guilt was building inside of AJ. Punk had gone to the airport with AJ so many times, even he didn't know if he was the man in the picture. But AJ made him believe he was the man. And the guilt was 1 1/2 cups of water in a 1 cup measuring cup. It was too heavy. And the hot water had finally become chilled. And the table was tilting slowly... and the water was about to spill out...

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but this was a lead up. Review and tell me if I should continue. Thanks for reading! DISCLAIMER: VINCE MCMAHON OWNS WWE AND THE WRESTLERS IN THIS STORY 


	2. Soon To Be

The water was ready to spill out. AJ had had enough. Her man and her fiancé were friends, and one day her man was hanging out with CM Punk. This scared AJ, and kicked her man out of her house and text apologized to him.

"Stephanie, I'm not going to tell you who he is. But on the Raw after the Royal Rumble, I want you to call him and me out, referring to us as 'AJ and the Mystery Man'. We will come out. But Punk travels with me. What if he comes out they fight, and he is injured?"

"AJ don't worry, I will pay for any damage. I know guilt. Before I told my father about me and Hunter, I could take it for a while before it was to much. Once, don't tell anyone this, but I thought about suicide, but I finally told him and I felt better, even though the punishment wasn't that great." The older women replied.

AJ stood up and walked around to her side of the desk and hugged Stephanie, who most often AJ went to for advice. But what she didn't know, is there is her man, a man who she will marry in June, a man who is furious about TMZ's stalking, and a man who wants to be the mystery man. And that the wannabe mystery man was going to take it way to far.

* * *

**Another short chapter. But hey, I take it step by step, I update it faster. Don't like, don't read. Thanks for reading! Please comment! **

**DISCLAIMER: VINCE MCMAHON OWNS WWE AND ITS WRESTLERS**


	3. Revealed

Every title was retained at the Rumble, which was won by Batista. Monday night raw had just begun with The Authority. Stephanie grabbed a mic.

"Last night was great, tonight will be greater. We await the return of HULK HOGAN! We want to start off tonight with a story of mystery. Last week, Monday morning. A photos surfaces of AJ Lee. And a mystery man. AJ we are sorry about what we are about to do. For those of you that don't know, AJ's real boyfriend is CM Punk. This may or may not be Punk. We-"

"I WALK ALONE!"

Batista came out. He stepped into the ring. But before he could speak:

"Let's light it up, light it up, light up the night, let's light it up!"

AJ didn't skip to the ring, in fact she walked seriously down to the ring. She took a mic.

"I know you guys don't know who he is. One thing I would like to say is-"

Batista stole the mic.

"You are the reason TMZ has been following all of us around! You are the reason my girlfriend is angry at me because of the speculation about it possibly being me! I don't give a damn about who it is, I don't give a damn whether he is a serial killer and you are his next victim, I don't give give a damn about what you have done, the records you have set, and what you will do, and most of all, I DONT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU!"

"Look in my eyes, what do you see? A cult of personality!"

Cm Punk ran out with a mic. "Don't you ever talk to her like that again! Whether she is cheating on me or not I am still with her!"

The crowd realized then that the photo could have been photo shopped. But before CM Punk could get Batista, someone else tried to get him.

"I hear voices in my head, they count to me, they understand, they talk to me"

Randy Orton ran out. He told the Authority to stand next to the announce table. He stood in the ring, him in one corner, Batista in one, punk in one, and AJ in the other. Randy nodded to Punk. Punk ran towards Dave, who ran at Punk. Punk got a cheap shot in then did a GTS, forgetting Randy was there. He began to rush to AJ, but was stopped by a vicious RKO. AJ tried to leave, but Randy nodded it was okay. He stalked towards her slowly. Then he had fully backed her into a corner. His head lurked inches away from hers, he started to lean down...

"Get the hell away...from my girlfriend."

Everyone looked to the stage to see the hero. Randy turned with wide eyes. AJ smiled. The mystery man had been revealed. He stood tall. His arms coated. His skin tan. His hair long. He stood proud of what he was doing. He stood proud of his family and their wrestling achievements. He stood proud. He stood many thing but most of all:

He stood Roman Reigns.

* * *

**There you have it. The rage man was revealed. The wannabe man was revealed. HE was revealed. Thanks for reading. Please review. **

**DISCLAIMER: VINCE MCMAHON OWNS WWE AND ITS WRESTLERS**


	4. The Challenge

Later in the show. Randy called out Roman, who came out with AJ. Randy picked up a mic.

"Roman. I challenge you to a match at wrestle mania. We each pick 3-no 4 stipulations. We can't say no to the match. Or the stipulations. It can't be loser leaves, but it could anything else. What do say?"

"Samoans are hard heads. We don't back down."

"We choose the stipulations right now. You choose first."

"No holds barred. With weapons you usually wouldn't see."

"Pin or submission any where in the arena. Anywhere."

"Barb wires ropes and no turnbuckle pads."

"Tables, ladders, and chairs surround the ring."

"Hell in a cell."

"Bigger hell in a cell over the regular hell in a cell."

"Steel cage on the ring under the regular hell in a cell."

"Winner gets AJ."

Roman cursed at himself for not thinking about that. AJ protested, but Roman said something that made her calm down.

"I'm willing to put her on the line. Only because I am confident enough that I will defeat you. I will leave you buried under the ruble of your sins. And if the cages collapse, whoever is under the ruble loses, if we both are buried, then the man who crawls out and gets to AJ first wins."

Randy stuck out his hand, and Roman shook firmly.


	5. 3 Raws Later

Three Raws before wrestle mania. Randy Orton was not going to defend his title at the big event, but rather in a battle royal at extreme rules. Randy Orton vs Roman Reigns in what was now called the ULDM (Ultimate Lockdown Death Match) was the main event.

The Authority was skeptical. Vince said this was going to happen no matter what. Production had been sent out to the Super-dome in New Orleans to start making measurements. The normal area around the ring would be expanded by 15 feet. The bigger hell in a cell would be 5 feet away from the normal cell on the floor. The cell was also ten feet higher. The announce table that originally 3 feet away from the regular cell would now be three feet outside of the big cell. The steel cage on the ring would be normal. Construction on the big cage had begun. Barb wire had been ordered.

Two Raws before wrestle-mania. The last five minutes. Randy and Roman signed the contract, and said a friendly good luck, before Roman threatened Randy because he made eyes at AJ. AJ agreed to stay on the stage with security guards, Tamina, Alicia, and Aksana making sure she doesn't leave.

The final raw before wrestle mania. The last minute.

Hunter stood in front of both men.

"You two do realize that this match could possibly kill one or even both of you?"

The two spoke in unison. "That's a risk we are willing to take."

Randy turned to Roman and they shook hands, keeping their hands together as the screen went black and Raw ended.

* * *

**Well minions, the time has come. Roman will try to defeat Randy as AJ watches on. Read and review. Just because, here is a sneak peak at the long awaited next chapter:**

"OH MY GOD! ... HE WENT THOUGH THE CELL! BOTH CELLS! ... HAS FALLEN THOUGH BOTH CELLS AND LANDED ON A PILE OF BARBED WIRE!"


	6. The Match

It was 10:00 PM. April 6, 2014. The super dome roared. It had been a very successful Wrestle-Mania 30. Randy and Roman stood in the ring. The cages were still hanging. AJ was with security and the three divas on stage. Referees would be counting pins and submissions from outside the cages. Men with gloves hooked up the last piece of barbed wire. They signaled a thumbs up. A man next to the time keeper pulled 1 lever. The steel cage lowered on the ring posts and was secured by the men. Thumbs up. Second lever. The first cage. Secured down. Thumbs up. Final lever. The final cage. Secured down.

Justin Roberts announced the biggest match of his career.

"The following is for one fall. This is falls/submissions count anywhere, no holds barred, steel cage, double hell in a cell match for AJ Lee.

Introducing first, the challenger. From St. Louis, Missouri. This morning he weighed in at 235 lbs and stood at 6 foot 5 inches. He the first WWE World Heavyweight Champion, The Viper Randy Orton!

Introducing next, from Pensacola, Florida. This morning he weighed in at 265 lbs and stood at 6 foot 3 inches. He is one third of the Shield. Roman Reigns!"

[ding ding ding]

Randy won the grapple and threw Roman at the ropes. Roman tripped himself and rolled under the barbed wire and hit the steel cage. He realized he was at the door and he began to try to break it open. He was grabbed by Randy who dragged him back to the center, cutting Romans arms slightly. Roman punched him in the gut and used him as a battering ram. He forced Randy against the door with the barbed wire cutting at his abdomen. The door came looser as more force was applied. Randy finally got away. He ran to the other side and began to run at Roman. He jumped up for a drop kick. Roman ducked. Randy kicked out the door. They slipped out of the ring. Randy grabbed a ladder. Roman looked under the ring and grabbed a sledgehammer. They met in the ring. Randy set up the ladder. He climbed it when Roman wasn't looking.

Roman turned around. Randy jumped. Roman dropped the sledgehammer. He caught Randy with a Samoan drop with his back landing on the metal hammer. Randy squirmed in pain. Roman grabbed the hammer and went on to the floor. He stood in front of the inner cell. He began to strike one of the panels with the hammer. When no damage was made, he turned around. He went back to look under the ring, but found nothing. He looked at the cage and saw Randy standing in front of it. Roman charged. Randy moved. Romans body broke through the panel. Randy walked outside of the inner cage. He started to investigate the panel. It faced the ramp. He turned to go back to the ring. He felt intense pain. Roman had speared him through the panel. They had escaped. However, Roman went back through both cages and returned to the ring. He began to unclip the barb wire ropes. He had two sides done. Randy grabbed one rope and bound up roman, pulled hard on both sides. He smelled blood and let go. Deep cuts on Romans chest, which was bare since he was fighting without the top of his gear. The blood seeped. Roman discarded the pain. He grabbed the rope. He pinned Randy down. Either of his knees had Randy's hands pinned on either side of him. Roman took the wire and worked it like a two sides saw against both of Randy's shoulders. When blood started to drip, he took one, fast, hard, swipe against his neck. Roman backed off.

It was 10:45. More then halfway through the match. Roman and Randy were both knocked out in the ring. Every rope was unclipped. The twelve barbed wire ropes, except for four that had been stuck to the cage, had been piled up in the middle of the ring. Roman finally stood up. He picked up Randy and put him on his shoulders in a fireman's carry. He used four untangled barbed wire ropes to secure Randy on top of him. At least 4 ropes were used. One to tie his arms. One to tie his feet. He secured him to his shoulders like this: The rope went under Romans arm, up over Randy and wrapped around a few times. The loose end was put under the other wire. The same with the other rope. This made everyone curious about what was about to happen. He carried him out of the ring. He walked outside of the biggest cell and stood at the bottom of the ramp and yelled.

"This is for you AJ!"

He turned back to the cell. He stood at the outside panel next to the empty panel. He did something amazing, he began to climb the cage. This was why he secured Randy to his shoulders. So he could climb on top of a giant cage. After five minutes of slowly climbing, roman finally reached the top. He unsecured Randy, who covered in blood, just like Roman. Randy had way more blood on him. Roman had passed out on the top of the cage. Randy finally woke up. He stood up and realized what had happened and where he was. He was on top of the four top weak panels, the panels that were in the middle of the top of the cell. They were weak and were broken with enough force. If someone was dropped through the direct middle of both cells they would land right on the wire.

10:53. Near the end. Roman and Randy are having a stare off. In the middle of the four weak panels. Roman suddenly ran to the edge. He turned back at Randy and ran towards him...

Michael yelled. "OH MY GOD! RKO! RKO! HE WENT THOUGH THE CELL! BOTH CELLS! ROMAN REIGNS HAS FALLEN THOUGH BOTH CELLS AND LANDED ON A PILE OF BARBED WIRE!"

Randy hung on and didn't fall. He climbed down. He found the sledge hammer. He knocked out all the panels of the outer cell quickly. All that was holding it up was the corner poles. He began to swing at the corner poles of the outer cell. He walked up the first three feet of the ramp. He gained up all of his strength. He held the hammer above his head and threw. It hit the cell. The sound: metal on metal. The outer cell collapsed. The inner cell couldn't stand it. It collapsed. The steel cage went next. The ring went down. On the bottom was the flat ring, next the steel cage, then the inner cell, on top was the outer cell. But in between the ring and the steel cage, something was holding up the mess. There stood Roman Reigns, standing and using his arms to hold it up. But it was too much. He and the mess collapsed.

[ding ding ding]

"And your winner, Randy Orton!"

Randy walked up to the stage and looked into AJ's eyes. "You. Are mine."

AJ dropped to her knees in tears.

Randy's mind flashed and he realized his wrong doing and whispered to himself. "What the hell have I done?"

He kneeled down to AJ. "I'm going to fix this. I am so sorry."

She looked up and saw Randy running towards the heap. He knew the weight of the heap on top of Roman had increased the blood flow. Medics had ran backstage to get the stretcher from the ambulance. The Two security guards that held back AJ went to the heap with Randy, as the divas consoled AJ.

Randy quickly found the wire cutters from the heap. He began to cut up the top cell as quickly as he could. As every panel came loose, the guards them into a neat pile next to the heap. They did the same with the middle cell.

Randy finished cutting the part of the steel cage that covered Roman. The guards ran back to the stage. The medics and the stretcher waited in the same place. Randy leaned down and picked up Roman, who was drenched in blood. Randy ran back up the ramp. As Randy fought with himself over why he did this, Roman fought for his life.

* * *

**There you have it. The dreaded match. More to come as 2 people fight for 2 different things. **

**-Roman fights for his life**

**-Randy fights for AJ's forgiveness **


	7. Arrested

About three days later, AJ and Randy drove down to the hospital were Roman was.

AJ walked to the front desk. "Joseph Anoa'i?"

"He was moved to room 453. Fourth Floor."

They got to the fourth floor, but room 453 wasn't what AJ expected. "Randy, 453 is the morgue...he's dead."

AJ was in shock. "AJ that's 452." Randy smirked.

She looked closely at the door. They walked further down the hall and found the room. A unfamiliar male doctor was in there.

"Hello, I'm . Dr. Greyson was transferred as of this morning. As of 2:30, Mr. Anoa'i was put into Medically Induced Coma."

"Will that-" Randy cut himself off when he saw two police officers enter the room. Every one but the doctor and Roman put their hands up.

They walked over to Randy, then put him in cuffs. "Randy Orton, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Joseph Anoa'i."

He obeyed, then mouthed the words 'my lawyers card is in my glovebox' to AJ when the cops weren't looking.


End file.
